


Terms of Engagement

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, propunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Two Starts with a Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Engagement

The gun is heavy, solid, resting against Rachel's temple. Then again, so is Sarah, seated firmly on top of her, her legs holding to the ground, resting against her--

"Rachel!"

"Hm?" she says, looking up in surprise. 

Sarah's eyes burn as they connect with Rachel's casual gaze. 

"Oh, right," Rachel says cooly. "You were saying?"

"Can you please take this seriously?"

"I am," says Rachel, her voice completely flat, but she rolls her hips as she says it, and can't help the smirk that emerges at Sarah's barely repressed sigh. 

"I have a gun."

Rachel quirks an eyebrow. "I noticed."

"I could shoot you."

Rachel mock gasps. "Is that what guns are for?" she asks, as earnestly as she can while Sarah glowers above her. 

Sarah adjusts to dig the apply more pressure, dig the end of the gun into Rachel's temple a little more but - oh, yep - her adjustment's made a few other things dig in a little more too. 

"Your elbow," is all Rachel can gasp, "Is digging into my stomach."

"Good," says Sarah, digging in a little further. "This is supposed to be painful."

"You think I'm not accustomed to pain?" Rachel says, her eyes and voice suddenly ice cold beneath Sarah. "It won't get you what you want."

"And what is that?"

Rachel grins but it's unnatural, all teeth, like a predator bearing its fangs. "Me," she says, hooking her leg over Sarah's and rolling her hips to flip her over. But Sarah's too fast for that, too accustomed to fighting dirty and she presses Rachel back down, the back of her head smacking against the floor. 

"Ow," says Rachel, lifting her hand to run it over the back of her head, but Sarah grabs her hand instead, pinning it above Rachel's head with one hand, the other still clutching the gun. 

She has to lean forward to do it, though, until her face is inches from Rachel's, their breath intermingling in the small space between them. 

Rachel can feel the heat of Sarah's breath on her lips, the moisture evaporating in the heat. Rachel licks her lips. 

"You won't do it," she whispers against Sarah's skin. 

"I've done it before," Sarah whispers back, but there's pain behind the words that Rachel seizes without a second thought. 

She laughs. 

"And it's killing you," she says. 

Sarah's hand tenses, squeezing the trigger halfway before she stops. 

"I know you," says Rachel. She leans up to whisper in Sarah's ear. "And I know what this is."

The gun clatters to the floor.


End file.
